One Last Time
by hikariu
Summary: Oneshot: After 5 years after she left, Mikan Sakura is back to reclaim what was once hers. Can she do it or will bygones be bygones?...COMPLETE! plz. read itsumo forever- after reading this.


One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

People busily rushing out of the airport, each with their own motives and purposes. A certain brunette walked out of the door quickly viewing the crowd. _I'm back_. She quickly saw a dark haired woman, her cold violet eyes, the most striking thing about her. The brunette waved her hand to get the other's attention. She was quickly noticed. "Hotaru!" she called as the violet eyed woman went toward her.

"Long time no see, Mikan" Hotaru replied letting out a small smile.

"Yeah, how long was it? 5 years?" she said with an amused smile.

"Mm, so... what brings you here?"

"Hotaru" she looked around. "Maybe we must go to a more comfortable place? My feet are killing me." She suggested with a smile.

"Sure" The two left the airport together and went to a restaurant Hotaru suggested.

--

Clang! Clang! The door chimes jingled.

The attending veterinarian didn't even bother to look up from the piles of paper he's working on. He had blonde hair complimented by his clear blue eyes. His look was certainly arresting. His figure more appropriate as a model than as a veterinarian. Anyone would have done anything just to catch his attention. "I'm sorry but we're currently closed" he said expecting the visitor to leave immediately.

"Wow! Being a veterinarian really suits you well Ruka-pyon" the visitor exclaimed.

Ruka quickly raised his head. The voice was so familiar it's impossible for him to forget. "You..."

"Hi!" Mikan greeted.

"Mikan?!"

"Ruka-pyon, don't look so surprised" Mikan calmly said. "Anyways, how are you? Though I can clearly see that you pushed to become a vet"

"When did you return?" he asked instead not bothering to answer her question.

"Well, I just got here 3 days ago and Hotaru was nice enough to welcome me"

Ruka, recovering from his initial surprise, quickly offered her a seat and snack.

"So, what brings you here?" he finally asked after the formalities.

"I would like to finish some unfinished business before I leave for good"

"I should have guessed as well. As far as I remember, you left rather abruptly last time" Ruka said. _Why did she seem sad when she mentioned leaving for good?_ But that was a question he didn't dare to voice.

Mikan smiled knowingly. "Ruka-pyon, don't forget that I know you well enough to know you want to ask something."

Ruka chuckled. "I forgot. Might as well ask why you seem sad when you said you're leaving for good"

"It only means that I'll be staying in America for the rest of my life"

"Mikan, don't forget that I know you well enough to know you are hiding something from me" he said almost saying the exact words Mikan said awhile ago. They both shared a smile.

"Sigh. It's a long story and I think you have lots of customers waiting for you to open up your clinic." She reasoned rather feebly.

"To hell to them all" He answered.

"Very well then" Mikan agreed then started the story.

--

Mikan stopped talking, waiting for Ruka's reaction. But the only thing he could do was stare at her.

"Ruka-pyon?"

"So... So the reason why you left got worse and now you're back to tell him everything? "

"Yes, I was kinda hoping that you, as his bestfriend, could help me" She said hopefully.

"Ahm, Mikan ... What your asking me is a bit hard you know. He has already moved on and if you appear now with those explanations... "He trailed off.

"I know that. I would only complicate his life... again" Mikan sighed again. "It seems that I really have no other choice but to return to where I came from"

"I'm really sorry" He apologized sincerely.

"That's okay"

Ruka gazed at her. Her brunette hair let down framing her pale face. Her auburn eyes less bright than as he remembered a long time ago. She looked so vulnerable that an urge rose from his heart to agree to her request. "Arg!" he groaned as his hand combed his hair. "Fine! You win. I'll think about it."

"Arigato, Ruka-pyon" she smiled then stood up. "Well then, I guess I should be going already. I took too much of your time today, didn't I? Guess it's time you open up your clinic."

"I'll inform you about my decision if not later, the next day" Ruka said while opening the door for her. "And Mikan, I'm glad your back."

"Same here."

--

"Well this is it" Ruka said slowing the car into a halt. Ruka agreed to help Mikan and they, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru, went to where his best friend was currently having a vacation. At a cottage near the sea. Mikan quickly went out of the car walking toward the cottage. Ruka started to go out of the vehicle when Hotaru stopped him. He looked questioningly toward her.

"This is between the two so let them be" She simply answered and glanced at Mikan's figure.

"Yeah, I suppose you're correct" He agreed and sat down again on the driver's seat.

--

Knock! Knock! Mikan tapped the door waiting for it to open. She was not disappointed when the door opened and revealed a raven haired man with deep crimson eyes. He seemed to have just woken up for he looked irritated but his irritation was quickly replaced by surprise.

"Ohayo, Natsume" she greeted with a sunny smile.

"Polka" Natsume muttered.

Her brows furrowed deeply. "Hey pervert. Is that the way you greet your visitors?"

"If a certain visitor fits in the category of those who are pea-brained, stupid and loudmouthed, this is the only welcome they would receive" He answered coolly.

Mikan smiled wider. "You never change."

"You haven't." He responded. "Good to see you back." He greeted with a rare smile.

"Yeah, and there's lots of catching up to do." She gazed at the stretching seashore. "Mind if we take a walk?"

"No."

The two silently walked side by side along the seashore. Neither speaking nor looking at each other, just walking. Mikan faced him while walking backwards. Studying him silently. _No, he changed. He's no longer the man I left 5 years ago. There's no sense in explaining to him if it can't return the feelings he has learned to forget._ Natsume then decided to break the silence.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting a friend." She lied. And he knew it.

"Come on, Polka. Aren't you tired of this? Constantly lying and keeping things by yourself?" He said calmly though his muscles tensed and his eyes darkened.

"Sigh. Fine. I came to visit you. But aren't you considered as my friend?"

"A lie. All these trash are half truths."

"My, you must consider becoming a lie detector. You easily realized that what I'm telling you are half truths." She said amazement shown on her face.

"I was fooled once by those lies and I won't be fooled again"

"Your stingy." She groaned then faced the sea.

"Mikan"

Mikan was surprised. He called her by her name. Oh, how she wished to hear him say her name all those 5 long years. "What if I tell you, will it change a thing between us?"

"Tell me what?"

"What I should have said 5 years ago."

"..."

She turned to face him. Wearing a smile and fondness on her eyes. "I love you." Words meant to have been said a long time ago.

"It's long overdue."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed and looked away, toward the vast and endless sea. "And I guess it's also too late."

"Yes. You're _5 years_ late."

"My bad. I guess I was too concentrated on other things that I never realized that I lost you." She said.

"We both were. We never realized that both of us had drifted so far from each other. It was too late even to restore things."

"Maybe." _I don't have to tell you the other details._

"Definitely." He said with finality in his words.

"So..." she filled her lungs with the sea air and briskly let it go. She then gazed straight into his eyes smiling sadly. "It's ... It's time to go. I-I have a plane to catch." She turned back toward the waiting car half expecting him to stop her. He didn't. "Goodbye then." She whispered as she rode the car.

"Yeah, I guess this is truly a goodbye." He answered then walked toward the opposite direction.

--

At the airport.

Not a single word was mentioned by the three. Until Mikan boarded the plane, only smiles was shown to Ruka and Hotaru, not a single trace of pain or illness was visible. Though only she knows how much of her body was destroyed by her illness and to how many pieces was her heart broken into.

"I just can't believe she's dying." Ruka finally spoke as he watched Mikan's plane take flight.

"You and I both." Hotaru answered. "She left 5 years ago in search for a cure, she returns in a far worse condition. She left expecting Natsume to understand."

"How can he when all he knew was the lies spun by Mikan?" Ruka sighed.

"The two misunderstood one another. Mikan choosing to protect Natsume but it turns out that it only caused grief and sorrow. And finally, caused Natsume's love to decline and fade."

"Tell me, was her decision 5 years ago a mistake?"

"Who knows? Only the decision maker can answer that."

--

The End.

--

Okay. That's the end of one of those short fanfics that a friend of mine hates. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I hope you have something to comment about. Please do leave one because it could help me improve further. Thank you very much for reading this.


End file.
